Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais
by Twilight-lili
Summary: Bella retourne à Forks avec sa fille après 6 ans. Là bas Carlie découvrira son père. Et qui sais Bella reverra le père de sa fille et Carlie rencontrera sont premiers amour (Venez lire je suis pas douée pour les résumés)
1. Chapter 1

Cela fait 6 ans aujourd'hui, 6 ans c'est long, alors imaginez 6 ans sans l'amour de votre vie parce que celui-ci vous a quitté.

J'ai décidée de partir de chez Charlie quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte d'Edward, sans lui dire pourquoi t ou j'allais, j'avais fait promettre à Jacob de rien dire en contre partis je devais revenir un jour. Et ce jour et arrivé

Ah j'allais oubliée, ma fille, le portrait craché de son père sauf c'est yeux se sont les miens elle est demi-vampire c'est-à-dire : humaine mon coté maternel- et vampire coté paternel. Elle grandi plus vite que la normal alors à 6 ans elle en parait 17 mais elle a bientôt fini de grandir.

Elle m'a mordu à sa naissance sinon je serais déjà morte sa naissance fut assez…sanglante on va dire.

C'est grâce à elle que je me suis pas suicider pour arrêter la douleur, je n'aurais pas osé lui faire sa. Elle n'a pas la chance d'avoir l'amour d'un père alors je ne peux pas lui enlever l'affection d'une mère. Je ne lui est rien cachée de qui est son père ce qu'il a été pour moi et comment il est parti.

Alors aujourd'hui je pars vers Forks, avec ma fille, Carli.


	2. Chapter 2

edwardbellaamour merci j'espère que tu ne saura pas déçu !

**Chapitre 1 **

-Carlie, Carlie réveille toi on est arrivée à Forks ! dit Bella en secouant Carlie qui dormait dans la voiture.

J'ouvris tout doucement les yeux et aperçus de la verdure …et encore de la verdure, la voiture prit la direction d'un chemin boisée qui déboucha sur une petite maisonnette avec une façade blanche recouvert de plantes cette maison était à l'abri des regards

-Waa elle est magnifique maman ! M'écrie-je en courant à l'intérieur

La maison était lumineuse avec une grande pièce au milieu qui comprenait cuisine américaine et salon avec des grandes baies vitrés qui donne sur le bois. A l'étage deux chambres, une de couleur bleue avec une immense bibliothèque et un piano (chambre de Bella) et l'autre Marron avec un lit double (chambre de Crlie). J'entra dans sa chambre et déballa tout ces cartons, dans ces cartons, j'attrapai une photo ou on voyait 7 personnes, ils avaient la peau pale et des yeux au couleur miel, c'était ma famille, du côté de mon père, j'aurais tellement voulu les connaître et savoir combien il l'aimer. Je savais qu'un jour sa deviendra vital de les connaître, je sais qu'il faudra que je laisse derrière tout mon passer et Bella pour en savoir plus sur eux et les rencontrer enfin.

Je décida de partir prendre l'air, je salua ma mère en lui disant que j'allais me promener et elle aussi était prêt à partir, elle allait à Seattle acheter une voiture car notre Porsche était trop voyante.

Je m'habilla tout simplement d'un jean, de ben simon et d'une simple veste militaire kaki pour aller me promener cela faisait 1 heure que j'étais dans cette foret, elle était énorme.

Je sentis des présences prés de moi, je tournis la tête et je vis grâce à ma vue de demi-vampire des gens bouger dans tout les sens a une vitesse plus que humaine et il était plusieurs. Ils tournaient en l'air et sur terre au tour a une vitesse impressionnante même mes yeux n'arrivait pas a suivre leur cadences et je n'arrivais pas à voir leur visage.

Puis ils se stoppèrent d'un coup, je vis 7 personnes devant moi, 7 comme sur ma photo. Avec le même visage.

Je resta sans voix avec une bouche bé.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda méchamment une blonde d'une beauté inimaginable

Je n'u le temps de rien dire que la plus petite m'attrapa les avant bras et elle fixa mes yeux, elle était incrédule

-Sa ne ce peut pas dit-elle tu as les même yeux que…

-Ma mère finis-je à sa place Et vous, vous êtes …

-Les Cullen finit-Alice

_Voila j'espère que ca vous plait__! Je posterais surement demain la suite __ j'espère que sa vous plaira_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout monde, alors merci sa ma tellement fait plaisir de voir tout vos message :D _

_Désolé que mes chapitres soient aussi court je vais les rallongés. _

_Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 2**

Je n'y croyais pas, comment cela pouvait t'il être possible ? J'avais tellement de question en tête et pourtant rien ne pouvais sortir de ma bouche, rien.

-Mais tu n'es pas humaine, on a senti ta présence et je n'ai jamais vu sa auparavant, et c'est impossible que tu sois la fille de Bella, tu parais avoir au moins 17 ans alors que sa fait 6 ans que nous avons quitté Bella et Bella à quitté ce monde, elle sait suicidée... dit Calisle

Sur c'est dernière parole je vis dans les yeux d'un des vampires de la tristesse mélangé avec de la culpabilité, sa devait être lui, mon père. C'est lui qui devait avoir abandonnée ma mère en lui disant qu'elle n'était plus rien et qu'elle ne lui suffisait pas

-J… je m'appelle Carlie Swan et si je suis bien la fille de Bella ma mère et désolé pour certain mais ma mère et encore en vie et elle est ici avec moi.

- c'est impossible dit mon « paternel », je ne vois pas qui aurait pu être le père, les vampires ne peuvent pas se recréer.

-Vous le voyez bien non ?! Je ne suis pas humaine, ni vampire.

-C'est impossible répéta Edward

-La preuve qui si regarde moi je ressemble le plus a qui ici ?

Je décida d'appeler ma mère pour lui demander de rentrer en les laissant sans voix

-Venez à la maison, je crois qu'on a une discussion à avoir ensemble

Ils me suivirent tous, en silence et arrivés à la maison ils s'installèrent tous pendant que j'allais chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Je remarquer que j'étais suivi par Esmée, ma « grand-mère » paternel.

- Oui ?lui dis-je

-euh Carlie, je voulais te dire désolé, désolé de ne pas avoir été la au début de ta vie et désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné l'amour que tu m'hérite. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Oh mais non ne pleur pas, tu ne savais même pas que j'existée.

Je ne savais pas si je devais aller la prendre dans mes bras ou l'embrasser alors je décida juste de rester planter la comme une conne.

Mais on n'eu le temps de rien faire que ma mère arriva.

-Carlie ? Appela ma mère

-je suis dans le salon maman, rejoins nous criais-je

-Nous ? dit ma mère

Elle arriva à vitesse vampirique

Elle se stoppa net, mit 2 minutes à se reprendre puis dit calmement :

-Bonjour, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

-Bella, tu es en vie dit Edward tu…

-Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais mais plutôt que je suis encore ici.

-Mais alors qui ta transformer ? dit jasper

-Carlie si tu veux bien, laisse moi leur expliquer tout, tu va pouvoir ?

-Oui

-Alors voilà, vous êtes partie, peu de temps j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'ai tout confié a Jacob qui était la pour moi, au début il était très en colère pus je lui est fait promettre de ne rien dire. Il a raconté que j'avais sauté de la falaise pour me suicider et pendant que tout le monde faisait des recherche j'ai filé, je suis partis vers Chicago et la bas j'ai accouché, j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et Carlie ma mordu pour ne pas me laisser mourir. Carlie grandie plus vite que la normal, c'est pour sa qu'elle parait avoir 17 ans.

On est revenu ici car je sais que tu es malheureuse et que depuis toujours tu transporte la photo de ta famille depuis toujours et tu dois débuter aussi une nouvelle vie en connaissant tes origines et ta famille. dit ma mère à mon intention.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je fonça sur elle pour lui faire un gros calin. On pleurait toute les deux en se serrant fort.

-Euh Carlie, Bella j'aimerais vous parler en privé si sa ne vous dérange pas…

_Voilà j'espère que sa vous à plus je posterais la suite surement jeudi, si quelque chose vous déplait n'hésiter pas à me le transmettre et merci mille fois de lire ma fiction. _

_Merci à tous ! :D _


End file.
